


Love is Just That Simple

by JasmineRey



Category: Deltora Quest - Emily Rodda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineRey/pseuds/JasmineRey
Summary: Amid the excitement of Lief and Jasmine's upcoming wedding, Lindal proposes a plan for herself and Barda.
Relationships: Barda/Lindal (Deltora Quest)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Love is Just That Simple

The palace of Del bustled with excitement as everyone hastily prepared for wedding of Lief and Jasmine, which was to take place the very next day. Seemingly endless amounts of food were being brought into the kitchens and organised, in preparation for the wedding's many guests. People hurried through the halls carrying colourful decorations and flower arrangements, while others worked tirelessly to ensure the palace and its surrounding gardens were presentable. It was to be the biggest celebration Deltora had seen in many years.

Taking a moment to avoid the commotion, Barda sat alone under a tree in the garden, with several sheets of paper resting on his lap and a pencil in his hand. He was trying to write his speech for the wedding, but so far had accomplished little. Most of the words on page were now scribbled out, leaving just a few short sentences. Though he knew what he wanted to say, he was not quite sure how he wanted to say it. Words did not seem to accurately express how he felt about his two dear friends and the happiness they were at last able to enjoy.

"There you are!" called out an all too familiar boisterous voice. "I have been looking for you everywhere."

Barda looked up from the page and grinned as Lindal strolled towards him. "It appears I did not hide well enough," he joked lightly.

Lindal roared with laughter. "You should know by now that I can sniff out anything and anyone, old bear." She moved to sit beside him and glanced curiously at the page he held. "Ah, I do not blame you for wanting a moment of peace. It would be impossible to think clearly with all the excitement and chaos going on inside the palace. I do not understand how Lief and Jasmine can take all the fuss."

Barda nodded silently and returned his gaze to the paper in front of him.

"A lot of hard work goes into these royal weddings!" Lindal remarked with amazement. "Even in the town, people are running mad preparing for the event." She paused for a moment, staring aimlessly at the sky. "We should have one," she said casually.

Barda turned to look at her, unsure if he had heard her words correctly. "What? A wedding?" he asked, his brow creased with confusion.

"Yes, a wedding!" Lindal exclaimed, brimming with enthusiasm. "It would be fun. You know how I love a good celebration."

Barda smiled. For others, it would no doubt be difficult to determine whether Lindal was serious or merely joking. But Barda knew.

"So," he began casually, "where and when would we have this wedding?"

"In Broome, of course," Lindal replied, as if the answer should have been plainly obviously. "There is no wedding quite like a Broome wedding. They are very memorable celebrations. As for when, Summer would be nice, I think. What do you think, old bear?" She glanced at him, her dark eyes shining.

"I think it is a perfect plan," Barda answered in confident agreement.

"Then so it will be," Lindal declared with delight. "We shall have a joyous wedding in Broome this approaching Summer."

They sat quietly for a moment, as Barda looked down once again at the paper in front of him. _Perhaps it does not have to be so complicated and prepared_ , he thought. _Perhaps things would be better off done simply, from the heart, in the moment._

He turned to Lindal once more. "I suppose we should tell our friends about this joyous Broome wedding in the Summer," he said. "They will want to make arrangements to attend."

"Of course," Lindal agreed, standing up. She looked down at Barda from her towering height. "But perhaps it is best to wait until this wedding is over. No need to stir up more excitement."

Barda knew she was right. There was no need to draw unnecessary attention to their engagement. It was exciting, of course, but there were more important things to focus on. Only, as he sat alone once more, with his face fixed in a wide grin, and his heart pounding with a flurried euphoria...

Barda was not sure how long he could contain his joy.


End file.
